


Hooked on You

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: How We Could Have Met [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (a lot more Supernatural), Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluffy, One Shot, also feat. Perseus the "drug" dealer, and supernatural, but mostly just cute, feat. tv shows, like Game of Thrones (briefly), like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Buses are never on time, season finales are rough, and who needs drugs when you have TV-shows? Percy is dramatic and Annabeth is amused and somehow they end up hooked on each other.





	Hooked on You

He had an hour to get home, if he didn’t make it he would miss the season finale of Supernatural and that was just not something he was prepared to do. 

The bus was running late, or maybe early and he had missed it? Buses were confusing like that, you never knew if they were running late or if you were. 

A clacking of heels drew his attention as another person rushed to the stop, only slowing down when she saw that he was also there waiting and the bus wasn’t in sight.

He watched her check her watch and couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of his mouth. She looked up sharply at the sound.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to come out,” he said, in way of an apology and explanation crammed into one. 

She gave him a curious look and for some reason he felt compelled to keep talking. 

“It’s just I had the same reaction, couldn’t tell if I was late or the bus.”

She smiled at the words. 

“Yeah, buses can be confusing like that.” 

“Exactly! That’s what I was thinking.”

She nodded in agreement and he took a moment to get a better look at his companion. A white blouse and black pants, black heels, and blonde hair pulled into a bun. Classy, she had clearly just left work. 

“Are you waiting on the 60 or 76?” he asked as a way to keep the conversation going. And also to cover up the fact that he had been looking her over.

“60,” she replied, “you?”

“Same.” He checked his watch and huffed impatiently. The hour was counting down and it would take at least thirty minutes to make it home.

She didn’t say anything but when he looked over she had an eyebrow raised. 

His cheeks burned at the look. “I’m kinda in a hurry,” he explained.

She gave him an amused smile. “Yes, I can tell.”

Seeing that she wasn’t judging him, simply curious, he let out a small, slightly embarrassed smile. 

“The season finale for Supernatural is in an hour…”

She chuckled at the words and he felt his face light up again.

“I completely understand, that’s how I felt with the Game of Thrones season finale.”

“Oh yeah, I heard people weren’t happy with it.”

She turned to him. “You don’t watch it?” 

He shrugged. “Never got around to it. 

She nodded. “Fair, I mean I’ve never watched Supernatural.”

“You’re missing out.”

“I could say the same for you.”

He made a face. She had a point.

“Just watch the first episode, give it a try,” he coaxed. 

She laughed. “And here I was worried you’d try to sell me drugs. Nope, just a tv-show.”

“Hey, that show is like a drug, you’ll be hooked before you know it,” he replied seriously. 

“Alright fine, least I can do for strange man waiting for a bus is watch the first episode of Supernatural.” She rolled her eyes at the end but the smile was still on her face.

He smiled back. “Well if I’m you’re tv-show drug guy, I should have a name. Something like…Perseus.” 

“Perseus? Really, that’s what you come up with?” She looked surprised and impressed at the same time.

He shrugged. “Close enough to my actual name, Percy.”

“Percy? That’s a cool name.”

He gave a theatrical bow. “Why thank you, don’t wear it out.”

She rolled her eyes again but he could see beyond the exasperated front she found it fun.

“Well Percy, I’ll be sure not too.” 

He opened his mouth to say something more but just then the bus showed up and conversation ceased as they got separated in the crowd. He got off before her and tried to meet her eyes as a goodbye but was pulled along with the tide of people before he could.

He got home just as the episode started.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The girl with the blonde hair and smirk remained in his mind in the following days, and maybe that’s what compelled him on a Sunday night to watch the first episode of Game of Thrones.

The likelihood of seeing her again was low but on the off chance he did, he could at least say he’d watched it. 

Plus it was a very popular and well liked show, so it wasn’t like he was doing it only for her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The following day found him walking to the bus stop once again. As he approached, he spotted a familiar head of blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and a pair of stormy grey eyes. Wow, how had he not noticed the eyes the last time.

She was wearing a light blue blouse this time and a black pencil skirt. He did not fail to notice how good this looked on her. 

“Hey!” he called out. And then quickly realized that just because he remembered her did not mean that she remembered him.

Luckily, she seemed to recognize him.

“Ah it’s my tv-show drug dealer, Perseus,” she joked. 

He grinned back. “You got to keep it on the down-low, don’t you know how drug deals work.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she said before dropping her voice down to a whisper, “better?”

“Much,” he whispered back. Then after an expectant pause, he continued, “well?”

“Well what?” 

“What did you think about it?”

She looked at him in confusion and he sighed.

“The first episode of Supernatural,” he said normally, dropping the whisper. 

“Oh…” she looked at him guiltily. 

“You didn’t watch it,” he replied, affronted. 

“I’m sorry! Work got really busy and I just forgot.” She gave him an apologetic look. “I really am sorry.”

He held up a hand and dramatically looked away. “It’s fine. I mean I watched the first episode of Game of Thrones for you, but it’s fine.”

“You did?” 

He turned to see her excited face and nodded. She was cute when she was excited.

“What did you think?”

“Better than I expected,” he said, giving an appreciative nod. Because honestly the show had surprised him. 

Then realizing he was supposed to be hurt he quickly frowned. “But you couldn’t even watch Supernatural.”

“Okay, okay, stop being dramatic, I promise to watch it tonight,” she placated. 

“Really?”

She smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“I’m holding you to that…” he stopped not knowing her name.

“I suppose as your tv-show junkie I should have a name and since I’m not creative enough to think of one, I’ll just give you my real one. Annabeth.”

“Annabeth, that’s very pretty. Kinda like you.” He ended the sentence with a wink and boarded the newly arrived bus.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He wasn’t sure if or when he’d see Annabeth or even is she’d watch the show but honestly it wasn’t about watching the show (though he really did love it) it was about the fact that this random girl at the bus stop had played along with his antics and had a beautiful laugh he wanted to hear all the time.

But he really shouldn’t care that much. Annabeth was a pipe dream. 

But, his mind oh so helpfully supplied as he sat back to watch the second episode of Game of Thrones, it’d be nice to have some company. 

He told his brain to fuck off.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He didn’t see her again till Friday when he ran into her again at the bus stop. She had headphones in and was looking down at her phone when he approached. She jumped when he laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, backing up. 

She took a deep breath. “It’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I see that, what are you doing?”

With a sheepish smile she turned her phone towards him where it was paused on a closeup of Dean’s face in one of the later episodes of Season 1.

He grinned wide at the sight and looked at her in excitement. She had actually watched it, and from the looks of it she was hooked enough to watch it while waiting for the bus.

“You were right, I’m addicted.”

“This is why you should never do drugs kids,” he joked. “What episode are you on?”

“19, Providence.”

“With Sarah!” He recognized the episode. 

“Yeah, I like her.”

“So do I,” he agreed. “And I knew you’d love Supernatural.”

She rolled her eyes, a common trend when she was with him it seemed. “Yeah, yeah, you were right, not need to gloat.”

He just gave her a wide grin and she, like a mature adult, stuck her tongue out at him. 

“You offering?” he joked and was secretly pleased when a blush overtook her face. 

He must not have been that early because the bus was approaching, ready to cut the conversation short once again. 

In a moment of impulse, he grabbed a pen from his bag and a post it note and scrambled to write his number. He barely had time to give to her as they boarded the bus.

“Tell me what you think of the finale!” he shouted before the crowd overtook them.

Later that evening as he scrolled through emails half heartedly his phone lit up.

_I CAN’T BELIVE THEY ENDED IT LIKE THAT_  
ARE THEY DEAD  
WHAT ABOUT THE CAR! 

He laughed at the texts. Saving the number under Annabeth he quickly typed out his response. 

_Keep watching to find out_

There was no response after that and he only saw the messages when he woke up the next morning time stamped for 1am:

_I hate you for making me watch this_

He just smiled and replied back

_You love it_

The absence of a reply said enough and so did the emoji that came several hours later.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Percy was totally not panicking. And it was most definitely not because after two weeks of texting and sporadic meetings at the bus stop Annabeth was coming over for the first time.

She had reached the season 3 finale and Percy had offered, after two hours of debating, to provide moral support by means of company and snack at his place.  
He was even more shocked that she had agreed. 

And as a result, he had most certainly not panicked and bought like one of everything because he wasn’t sure what kind of chips she liked. And he had most certainly not also bought four different kinds of drinks. 

As he was busy fretting over the chips the doorbell rang and brought him back to reality. God he was like a middle schooler with a crush. Checking his appearance one last time in the mirror he moved to open the door and god damn. He had only ever seen Annabeth in business clothing with her hair in a bun. Seeing her now, t-shirt and jeans, curly blonde hair flowing freely was truly a sigh to behold. 

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

“Hey,” she said smiling a bit awkwardly. 

“Hey,” he replied. Then realized he hadn’t invited her in, he moved to the side. “Come in.”

She did so, taking in his place as he took in her appearance. He was so not prepared for this. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got some options,” he said, still nervous, as he led her to the table where five different chips were laid out.

“Oh my god Percy, you didn’t have to, I’d take whatever.” 

He shrugged in response and sat down beside her.

She took a Cheeto from the bowl and popped in her mouth. She really was his kind of girl.

“So, ready to watch? I’m dying to know what happens, they won’t actually kill him right?”

The awkwardness dissipated as they watched the episode, both falling into the show and easy banter with each other. 

Needless to say, three empty chip bowls and a half season later they were cuddled up against each other falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was dusk as he approached the corner of the intersection. Hat on, collar pulled up, he shuffled beside the woman who was also there.

“Hey, I got something different for you this time, gonna cost a little more,” he said in a low voice. Reaching into his coat pocked he pulled out a white slip of paper and pressed it into the woman’s hand. 

As he looked in either direction, she unfolded the paper to stare at its contents. 

“White Collar?”

“Shhh, keep it down. And yeah, it’s different, but I think you’ll like it.”

The woman just smiled, rolling her eyes slightly. “Okay.”

She moved to put the paper in her pocket. 

“Hey, what about my payment!” he demanded.

Sighing the woman smiled again and walked up to him putting her arms around his neck.

“How much?”

“Two.”

And with that she leaned up and met his lips halfway. They had just finished the second kiss as the bus rolled up.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? This one was just a fluffy one shot for the sake of a fluffy oneshot, cause sometimes you need one of those. 
> 
> Any Supernatural fans? Or even White Collar (that's really obscure)?
> 
> Please Comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! 
> 
> See ya! :)


End file.
